things change
by makaandsoul4eva03
Summary: This a cross over between teen titans, frozen, soul eater , grojband , and the power puff girls. What happens when they all meet? I suck at summaries but write good stories first story also the couples will be revealed in chapter two.rated m just to be safe
1. the meeting

I don't want to repeat this so i dont own anything except for the idea

* * *

Ch.1 the meet .

R aven's p.o.v

My name is raven or Rachel Roth im 18 and I live with my sisterly like friend starfire or kori anders, the brothers I never had robin or Richard Grayson and cyborg or Victor Stone , and surprisingly my best friend beastboy or Garfield Logan.

I learned just not to long ago that I have to telport some people to titans tower that I don't even know! Oh well I just hope the not like ugh... is just about 5 I think... anyways here I go, Azarath , Metrion , Zinthos! One huge portal opended droping in alot of people on top of me. I heard running and groaning so I guessed the my friends were in my room.

Starfire's p.o.v.

I heard a loud thud sound coming from raven's room so went to investigate there were alot of people in her room and the others were right behind me."What the heck happended?" someone said."where is raven?" Beastboy asked. We saw raven crawling from under the people."Right here" raven said."where are we?"a white haried girl said."in raven's room!"beast boy said which he ended up getting slaped now everybody was standing up.

Raven's p. o. v

"How bout we introduce ourselves?"robin said. "We'll go first,I am raven that's starfire, robin, beastboy, and cyborg"I said."im buttercup that is my sisters blossom, bubbles, bunny, bell, and robin" a green eyed girl said."im butch that is my brothers brick, boomer, bullet, blare, and mitch" a green eyed boy said. "I am the godly black*star these are my followers maka , soul , tsubaki , kid , liz , and patti" a blue haired boy said. "MAKA CHOP!"maka said. "Nooooooo!he is asymmetrical!"kid said. He literally started having a fit"MAKA CHOP!"maka said."sorry about that" tsubaki said. "Anyways im anna. This is my sister elsa and my friend kristoff"a red head said." I am corey and that is laney"another blue haired boy said. "I am jack" a white haired boy said."why are we here?"soul asked. "You guys are here for a reason thats totally unknown" I said."lets get pizza" beastboy said."hey patti whats wrong?liz asked."I dont have my giraffe"she mumbled. "Giraffe I have an Idea Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!"I said as I turned gar into a everybody was shocked."I'll explain later"I said.

* * *

First story ever typed/wrote by me please don't about the shortness ~carrie


	2. the sluts

things change ch.2 I own the idea only!

* * *

Richard's p.o.v.

As soon as beastboy turned into a giraffe patti jumped on him hugging his neck. "Lets go were just going to walk"raven said."do I have to?" starfire asked. "No"raven said."meet you there" star said flying away which freak some out. "Wait up"blossom said. Her her sisters brick his and brothers flew off too."no fair"patti alarm went off so I checked the place it was at and raven teleported us to the bank. Raven's p.o.v We were going to the bank. Ugh...boring!"we'll get pizza after" robin said. At the bank... Still raven's p.o.v. When we got there I was surprised to see terra kitten and 6 unknowns and that tsubaki, soul , liz and patti turned into weapons."what the heck"everybody except them said."we'll explain later"maka said mocking me playfully."what are they doing here?"bubbles asked."who cares"robin said she started pounding on the girl with to much makeup well they all have to much makeup ,so the one with the horrible all looked like sluts."they kinda look like ...slutly clones of the girls"cyborg said."agreed"soul and maka said in unison. "Asymmetrical sluts o well"kid said. Maka had went for terra by trying to cut her."ugh...team resonance!"maka yelled. Suddenly they were surrounded by blue star went first"enchanted sword mode tsubaki!"he said. He stabbed kitten in her stomach which got robin/Richard liz and patti turned into canons specifically death canons and shot the blue eyed girl in her stomach which got bubbles and boomer laughing. "Witch Hunter!"maka yelled. She cut all of those excuses for girls just not so deep which got mostly everybody cheering."pizza!"patti yelled. We all headed to the pizza place to celebrated leaving the ugly bitches behind.

* * *

kinda short but plz review the couples are jack frost and elsa , boomer and bubbles , anna and kristoff , blossom and brick , bunny and bullet , soul and maka , tsubaki and black star , patti and oc, robin and starfire , raven and beastboy cyborg and bumblebee , corey and laney , bell and blare , buttercup and butch , robin x mitch , liz x kid , and many more ~Carrie


End file.
